


sentimental and almost tears up

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: Alpha！Gerald x Omega！Colson
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	sentimental and almost tears up

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想搞他  
> 但我又歪掉了  
> 我怎麼他媽的就不會寫文
> 
> ABO預警  
> 但其實也沒啥提及  
> 沒車 難吃

Pub震耳欲聾的聲音彷彿還留在Colson的腦子裡，他還來不及理清所有情況，雙腳就被身前的人頂開。

再晃啊，嗯？剛剛在舞池不是晃得很放蕩？

Colson聽到聲音從耳邊傳來，但他卻覺得好遠。他哼了一聲，把雙手環上對方的頸間卻沒有回答。

他的背被用力的頂在牆上，但Colson無法去在意那些細微的疼痛感，幾乎要站不住的生理狀況要了他所有的注意力。

Gerald架著Colson，好讓他還能站著。Colson並不輕，整個重量用雙手攀住他但他卻捨不得把陣地轉移到床上。Gerald沒有說過，他其實很迷戀他們相仿的身高，那總是讓他覺得他們天造地設。

但現在沒那麼煽情。Gerald用牙齒擦過Colson脖子上的腺體，他故意咧開嘴避免他像在親它一樣。Colson原以為可以得到安撫，卻沒想到解藥一晃而過，急的他又攢緊了Gerald的衣服，像小孩尚未學會控制力道的手一樣一抓一抓。

Gerald看著Colson的反應笑了。發情時的Colson腦子總是不太清楚，儘管正常時他也不算是清醒的那種人。他特別喜歡在Colson發情的時候逗他，這時候便能好好看看對方對他純粹的依賴。Colson平時在床上並不特別害羞，還常常調皮又作死的勾引Gerald，但發情期的Colson像是丟掉了所有心機，只是單純的信任Gerald，下意識的黏著他，用最無知的表情做最色情的引誘。

此刻Colson的雙眼充滿淚水，好像Gerald只要再輕輕一碰就會全部掉下來。

看著我。

Colson抬起本來垂著的眼神看向Gerald，神奇的是現在神智不清的他的眼睛甚至比平時還要清亮，Gerald一瞬間生出了之後一定要強迫對方少抽一點的妄想。

Colson不知道發生了什麼事，不知道為什麼Gerald叫他看他，也不知道他為什麼突然停下。他只覺得暈暈乎乎的全身發熱，別說知道現在身在何處了，他連他是怎麼被帶離酒吧的都不知道。

面前的人停頓太久，Colson更明顯的聞到了對方的味道，也不知道是自己更敏感了還是對方也動了情。

如果Colson還留有點神智，他就會知道現在這個情況Gerald還沒對他動手簡直不可思議。

在酒吧時他本來只是想玩一下Gerald，他知道Gerald在另一個角落看著他，所以他就走進舞池，笑得風情萬種，跟所有人跳舞但又點到就走。

他知道Gerald最見不得他這樣周旋在所有人之間，或者說被所有人打量。

只是事情不知道什麼時候開始變得不太對勁。

他仔細算過的，應該還有大半個月才到發情期，但現在他的腦子甚至已經無法想起剛剛喝下去的是柳橙汁還是雞尾酒。

他感覺越來越熱，想走出舞池卻分不清方向，他知道Gerald就在那邊，但也不知道應該怎麼找到他。然後他感到一股陌生的壓迫的信息素正在逼近。沒有力氣，無法逃離。

玩大了。這是Colson即將跪倒在地時想的最後一件事。

但他的膝蓋還沒碰到地板，突然間另一股強大的信息素從後方快速的包裹住他，帶有熟悉味道的人把他架了起來圈在懷裡，他只能抓著對方的皮衣把頭埋的更深一點，磕磕絆絆的跟著對方走。

Colson本能的、卻又幅度很小的抓住Gerald的雙臂把他帶的更近一點，閉著眼睛湊上去就想接吻。

Gerald捏住Colson比自己細窄得多的腰，Colson顫了一下，本來掛在下睫毛上的淚水就這樣掉了下來。Colson又被自己的眼淚嚇到似的嗚咽了一聲，睜著大大的眼睛看著Gerald。

Gerald撞進他帶著水氣的水藍色的眼睛，無法控制的想到剛剛的情況。要是他不在那個酒吧，要是他不在那個酒吧......

他簡直不敢再想下去。他生氣，氣這個不知死活的人怎麼能就這樣隨隨便便。可以的話他想把這個滿嘴髒話滿身刺青的人關在家裡，但他知道他不能，他只能幸好自己當時在場並且整晚都看著他。

Colson像是感受到Gerald的暴躁和不安，他輕輕的蹭著Gerald。

Gerald把耳朵湊到Colson嘴邊才聽清楚他是在嚅嚅的說著什麼。

對不起......對不起......

Colson眨著掉淚的眼睛有點慌亂的說。他微翹的嘴唇在Gerald的耳朵上描摹，Gerald只是把他抱得更緊一點，他無法決定應該是要就這樣再次臣服於Colson還是好好把他教訓一頓。

對不起...

Colson的聲音越來越小，但Gerald不願放過他，他從他的頭髮、額頭、眼睛，一路密密麻麻的吻下去，溫柔的不像是面對一個剛剛激怒自己的發情的omega。

Colson哭得更凶了。他瞪著眼睛，眼淚卻一直不受控制的冒出來，他分不清楚自己是不是後怕，他只希望Gerald能一直這樣拯救他。

標記我吧。

在Gerald親著他的脖頸時Colson說。Gerald倏地停下動作，他沒有抬起頭，就著歪著頭的姿勢問Colson。

你知道你在說什麼嗎。

Gerald的頭髮搔的Colson癢癢的，問話時貼在腺體上的嘴唇、吐出的氣體也癢癢的，Colson心裡也癢癢的。

之前他們一直沒有標記。Colson有次在Gerald正要標記時情急之下搧了他一掌然後不顧身體虛弱的跑了。他知道他們都發生多少次關係了Gerald就算那天標記也是合情合理，但他突然十分害怕，儘管對方是Gerald。Gerald也沒有問為什麼，甚至沒有再提起過這件事，他知道Colson其實害怕家庭、害怕親密、害怕穩定的關係。

你知道你在說什麼嗎，Gerald低著頭問。

Colson沒有回答，他只是捧著Gerald的臉吻了下去，把整個自己交到Gerald手中。

**Author's Note:**

> 為什麼這麼歪呢  
> 我本來只是想搞他看他脆弱看他哭看他被dirty talk


End file.
